Muscles mouillés
by Destiny-Virgo
Summary: Elfman va prendre une douche et voit Natsu mouillé et nu... Traduction de Wet muscle: /s/6831293/1/Wet-Muscle


**Muscles mouillés**

_Résumé: Elfman est partit prendre une douche et vit Natsu mouillé et nu._

Elfman allait vers les douches publiques avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il entendit que quelqu'un y était déjà. Il vit alors Natsu sous le pommeau de douche, les yeux fermés. D'après ce qu'Elfman pouvait voir, et il le voyait bien, Natsu n'avait pas de serviette.

Elfman saisit cette unique occasion. Natsu a toujours montré son torse mais le voir complètement nu était vraiment très rare. Avec l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps, à la fois son ouïe et son odorat était brouillés. Elfman bougea lentement pour avoir une bonne vue du corps « viril » de Natsu.

Natsu avait une belle mais maigre musculature née de survie en milieu naturel et d'entraînement. Ses yeux examinaient chaque centimètre du corps humide de Natsu, de ses pectoraux à ses abdos, et encore plus bas. La preuve que sa couleur de cheveux était naturelle puisque son entrejambe aussi était rose pâle. Ce qui excitait vraiment Elfman était le massif 'petit dragon' qui dormait entre ses jambes.

'Il doit au moins faire 20 centimètres au repos'. Elfman se lécha les lèvres et commença à caresser son érection. Il vit les boules propres et rasées de Natsu et si pleines de sperme. Elfman commença à travailler sa queue en laissant tomber sa serviette sur le sol mouillé. Elfman joua avec ses 20 centimètres fièrement bandés. Il se perdit et ne faisait que travailler son sexe, les yeux rivés sur le corps mouillé de Natsu.

Elfman gémit et l'écho de son gémissement fit sursauter Natsu qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elfman haletait et ses hanches résistèrent quand il pulvérisa sa semence sur le sol de la douche, que l'eau emporta.

"Elfman!" Natsu grogna et se dirigea vers lui. Elfman glapit et se figea dans son élan. "Je suis désolé, tu étais si viril et si chaud que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter… "

"Ohh…" dit Natsu en arrêtant de triturer jusqu'à la mort l'homme musclé. "Maintenant, ayons du plaisir ensemble… "

Elfman déglutit en voyant le 'petit dragon' grandir. Sa virilité s'élevait maintenant à 30 centimètres. "Tu le veux vraiment…?"

Elfman hocha la tête. La salamandre l'a attrapé et l'a poussé sous son jet d'eau. L'homme bronzé siffla lorsque son corps entra en contact avec l'eau chaude. Natsu le poussa encore contre le mur et lui écarta les fesses.

"Dis au revoir à ton trou du cul." Natsu murmura avant de mettre et pousser sa langue dans le cul serré d'Elfman. Elfman cria lorsque le muscle humide de Natsu le baisa. Natsu tint ses hanches pendant que sa langue baisait le trou serré d'Elfman.

"Ahh, ahh Nat…su ahh, Ahhh!" Elfman gémit et son corps fut surcharge de plaisir. La bite d'Elfman se crispa et il jouit encore. Sa semence fut emporta par la douche.

Natsu s'arracha d'Elfman et positionna sa longueur devant son trou humide "Tu m'appartiens, maintenant." Dit Natsu en claquant ses hanches devant lui. Elfman gémit quand il fut rempli de la bite de Natsu. Le corps de l'homme viril se secoua de plaisir quand le dragon de Natsu remplit sa caverne.

"C'est un moment très agréable de déchirer ton petit cul serré." dit Natsu en agrippant les hanches d'Elfman tout en commençant à bouger en lui. Elfman bavait comme le dragon jouait à l'intérieur de son trou et se laissa aller. Elfman dût se caler contre le mur. "Natsu c'est trop bon, je vais jouir."

"Vas-y, mais ne pense pas que je vais m'arrêter avant d'être satisfait." Natsu fit monter la pression et les gémissements d'Elfman s'intensifièrent. Elfman a été conduit à se libérer. Après s'être libérer, il enduit le mur de sa semence. Peu importe comment Elfman était serré, Natsu continuait de pilonner son cul sans montrer de signe d'arrêt.

La queue d'Elfman ne pouvait être dure, à la place elle fuit la libération. "Je suppose qu'il est temps d'inonder la grotte." Natsu saisit les hanches d'Elfman serrant encore plus l'adolescent aux cheveux platine qui gémissait de plus belle. Natsu donna une poussée finale et vint. Elfman gémit quand son cul fut rempli des jets de semence du dragon chaud. Elfman ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y en avait tellement.

L'estomac d'Elfman était rempli de la semence qui coulait sur la queue et les boules de Natsu, puis glissait le long de ses jambes. "Tant de foutre à l'intérieur de moi…" gémit Elfman et Natsu sa queue encore dure du trou. Elfman glissa sur le sol et Natsu le retourna. Natsu éteint le douche et présenta son sexe toujours dur à Elfman.

"Il est temps de nettoyer le dragon. " Natsu saisit les cheveux d'Elfman et le conduisit à sa bite. Elfman ouvrit la bouche et commença à sucer le sexe à Natsu. "Hmm, bon garcon..."

Natsu tira son excitation propre et libre de la bouche d'Elfman. Il commença à caresser sa queue avec un sourire narquois. "Profite bien de ta douche Elfman. » dit Natsu qui lacha une autre grande quantité de sperme qui enroba tout le corps d'Elfman.

"Ahh c'était agréable." Natsu soupira Natsu avec sa bite ramollie. "Profite de ta douche Elfman, je te vois plus tard."

Natsu vola une serviette à Elfman et sortit, laissant derrière l'homme muscle couvert de sperme, fatigué et sur le sol. Elfman ne pouvait pas bouger et se prélassa dans les dernières lueurs du sexe. "Hmm je devrais espionner Natsu plus souvent, ces beaux muscles virils humides " pensa joyeusement Elfman.


End file.
